A Wonderland Court
Sypnopsis Kitty Chesire gets in trouble with Fayebelle Thorn and Holly O' Hair. The school holds a court, but the concept thoroughly confuses Kitty Cheshire and her defendants Lizzie Hearts and Maddie Hatter. Near the end of the show, the idea clicks for Maddie, and she gives her whole testimony in Riddlish. Lizzie and Kitty applaud while the rest stare in confusion. Kitty takes her place on the podium and explains. This time everyone applauds and Kitty is announced innocent. Script Royal Narrator: In the land of Ever After, there was some theft going on, and… Rebel Narrator: Wait! Kitty didn't steal! I thought you knew that. Royal Narrator: But there's evidence! Rebel Narrator: Evidence of framitation! Royal Narrator: That's not a word! Rebel Narrator: Oh, well! Royal: Argh! Let's just narrate! Then the camera zooms in onto ever after high* everyone is in a room. This is EAH's courtroom* HM Grimm is in a robe, and bangs his gavel* HM Grimm: Order in the court! Order! Order! *everyone jumps in their seats* Maddie: Hey! What are we doing here? HM Grimm: We are in court Maddie: Court? That sounds as fascinating as a Cheshire Cat chasing a mouse on a pogo stick. Tell me more HM: Faybelle Thorn and Holly O'Hair have accused Kitty Cheshire of stealing an evil scepter and a lock of hair. Kitty: Mr. Grimm! Mr. Grimm, I object. HM Grimm: We've just started! Kitty: I know! But I was framed! Lizzie: A dog's son won't picture from a son of a villain and a hero! ((Translation: Yes, Kitty was framed by Faybelle and Kitty!)) HMGrimm: that made no sense so I will take it as a testimony against Kitty ((Maddie raises hand and jumps up)) Maddie: But the polar bear has been trapped in a cage and is to be put on a wall! (Translation: Kitty was framed,there is no proof or picture) ((All wonderlandians nod)) Raven: Kitty was framed, no doubt. She may be sneaky, but she doesn't steal. What would her motive be, anyway? HM Grimm: Kitty is failing in Science & Sorcery, and Arts & Crafts. In Science & Sorcery, the latest assignment is to try to cast a spell in the favor of evil. Kitty: It's impossible! Professor Rumplestiltskin is trying to fail us! Everyone knows evil magic can be used for nothing but evil! HM Grimm: So, you did steal the scepter! Kitty: No, but I was just saying----- HM Grimm: In Arts & Crafts, the assignment is to embroider something with perfect thread. Raven: This is unfair, Headmaster! ((Maddie sighs and pulls out phone)) Maddie: you guys are all so tense. Let's watch a funny video to cheer us all up. Kitty: I could use a funny video ((Kitty and Maddie watch the video and laugh hard)) Raven: ((peeking over their shoulder's)) what are you watching? Kitty: A video of Holly and Fayebelle plotting to frame me! Hah! I love it! ((Grabs phone and laughs some more)) Lizzie: Oh, look, they're sneaking into your room and putting the stuff in the dresser! They crack me up. Raven: Guys! You can use that! Kitty, Lizzie: Oh, yeah! Maddie: That picture hung the evidences that mermaid plus prince shoved that dog. All But Wonderlandians: WHAT?!?!?! Kitty: She said "That video proves that Faybelle and Holly framed Kitty." HM Grimm: Show me the video! the Wonderlandians show HM Grimm the video* HM Grimm: Well, well, well! Kitty Cheshire is not guilty! Lizzie: I knew you could do it! HM Grimm: And, Faybelle Thorn and Holly O'Hair are guilty, for they snuck into a dorm and framed a student! Raven: Ha! Rebel Narrator: See, Kitty was framed! Royal Narrator: Well, how was I supposed to know? There was evidence. Rebel Narrator: Evidence of a framitation! Royal Narrator: There you go again, with your made up words. Category:Fan Webisodes